


安答

by Furrrball



Series: 射雕AU短篇集 [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-13 01:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20574002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furrrball/pseuds/Furrrball
Summary: ‘你会是草原的王，也会是天下的王。你会带着铁骑驰骋四方，意气风发的笑声回荡在草原上。而我会永远在你左右，护你周全。‘你是我的安答。’梅林想。





	安答

‘ 你是我的安答。’亚瑟想。

可汗的大帐里满目都是潘德拉贡特有的猩红毡子。帐中的王座铺着雪白狼皮，一身戎装的乌瑟正低头看着手中的羊皮，狮子一般刚硬的下巴上，一道刀痕只愈合了一半。

亚瑟不必猜，就知道羊皮上写的是什么。乌瑟是草原王的次子，成年后被北边的王帐发配来西边的草场，同父异母的哥哥阿格温恨他入骨，当晚就带兵抢了伊格蕊。那时伊格蕊刚生下亚瑟不满三天，一把纤骨哪扛得住百般颠簸折辱，没等乌瑟带兵赶到就溘然而去。乌瑟忍辱负重等了十五年，终于等到草原王驾崩，一举北上灭了阿格温。

草原地幅辽阔，乌瑟练了十五年的精兵强将，扫灭王帐的残兵也整整用了三年。乌瑟月前从北面班师凯旋，唯一缺的就是潜逃了的阿格温。他派长女莫甘娜带兵，全帐最年轻的千夫长里昂辅佐，秘密潜入金国边境，一路向东追捕阿格温。此时莫甘娜麾下的得力副手格温携信归来，美目顾盼，神采奕奕，羊皮上无疑是阿格温落网的好消息。

乌瑟治军极严，大汗一语未发，全帐的将领都静静等候，帐内一时鸦雀无声。王座旁照例站着哲别盖乌斯，一头及肩的白发下，眉峰聚着一点沉重。亚瑟不明白，明明是大好的消息，为何哲别脸上没一点喜色。莫非大汗此番点将，还有别的意图？蒙古地北苦寒，牛羊小半捱不过长冬，但金国的边防将东南两面围得固若金汤，如若大汗想再扩疆域，不是西边的蔑儿乞，就是西南的克烈部。

等不到答案，他的眼神又忍不住转向熟悉的角落。众将身后，穿着深青色蒙古袍，颈间系着一条暗红色方巾，清瘦的脊梁直得像草原上的狼烟的，正是梅林。

‘你是我骨中之骨，血中之血。’ 亚瑟想。

‘我九岁那年第一次见你，发如鸦羽，肤似羔羊，肩胛瘦得像早春的斑羚。王帐里来的阿格温喝多了马奶酒，解了豹房的钢索，要看父汗的笑话，让全草原人看看他的豹子是更爱烤羊腿，还是更想尝尝莫甘娜公主的滋味。你像是从星星里掉下来一样，风一样跑来，一头撞上比你还要高半头的莫甘娜。豹子吃了惊，没来得及上前，你师父盖乌斯就引弓搭箭，精钢箭头穿透了豹子的眉心。父汗抱着莫甘娜连饮三袋马奶酒，说盖乌斯是神箭手，奖他哲别的名号，说你顽勇可嘉，奖你做我的伴读。

‘那天夜里，你说你跟你娘从中原逃荒来，半路撞上了你师父。你那时刚满七岁，蒙古话只会半句半句地说。你问我伴读是什么，我说是我的仆从，也是我的伙伴，我说我是可汗的王子，将来要去战场杀敌，而你就要伴我左右，陪我长大。你说你明明立了功，为什么要做人奴仆。那时候穹盖星光璀璨，你的眼睛里像映满了星星。直到现在，我总觉得你的眸子是金色的。

‘或许是因为星星。我对你说，那你不做伴读，你做我的安答。

‘你目光里星河流转，从怀里掏出一把小匕首，刀锋如水，刀柄上刻着一个梅字。你说，这是给你安答的信物。你说，你叫梅林。’

王座上乌瑟抬起了头，满帐的大将都挺起了肩颈，亚瑟也站直了身子，看着乌瑟扬起手里的羊皮。

“这是莫甘娜的手书，阿格温已经被擒，三个昼夜就能带回王帐。从今以后，草原上东起海拉尔河、西至贝海儿湖，凡是能牧牛羊的地方，都是潘德拉贡的疆土。”

乌瑟音量不高，但威势逼人。话一出口，人人脸上都满是喜色。

但乌瑟没说半句夸耀的话，反而话锋一转，“草原虽好，但也不是天下。潘德拉贡铁骑，难道这就要卸下铁甲，放马牧羊去了吗？”

草原战士的血都像马奶酒一样烈，当下几个铁骑将军就跺脚出声，其他人也纷纷用刀鞘击地，一时帐中铁甲钢刀锵锵而鸣，战意轰然而起。

乌瑟面有得色，举手示意众人安静，继续说，“西边的蔑儿乞，南边的克烈，再加上乃蛮、八剌忽、豁里秃麻、吉利吉思、斡亦剌，骑马牧羊、说蒙古话的还有七个部落，难道有哪一个能抵挡得住潘德拉贡的铁骑吗？辽国日益西退，西夏老王将死，金国虽压得住软弱的宋人，又哪里是蒙古金刀的对手？”

这次众将齐齐应了一声，又齐齐住口，没一个人拖泥带水。亚瑟跟着一道发喊，心中一时澎湃，自己只想着邻邦，父汗的雄心要高远得多了。如此来看，克普恰克、花剌子模、远疆的藏王和古尔，恐怕莫不在父汗的蓝图之内。

“阿格温的珠宝、牛羊、女眷，分给众将士们好好过个冬天。到明年开春，我就亲带铁骑，要让这些山川和河谷，都涂上潘德拉贡的红色！”

乌瑟等将领们欢呼声落，才接着说，“我的大公主莫甘娜，到时在营中坐镇，里昂做她右手，保我草原安定无忧。”

格温代两人领了命，亚瑟内心的疑虑则更上一层：乌瑟亲征、莫甘娜坐镇，自己身为王子，乌瑟为何却不提起？

“等到我们扫平了这些地方，下一个就是中原。”

乌瑟的这句话还没说完，亚瑟就看到盖乌斯的目光停在自己身上。他心中若有所悟，但又不甚明了。

“中原地多人广，水草丰美，虽然国运式微、多受金国压慑，还是不可小觑。草原上的狮子，就算饿着肚子，也能咬死头狼。所以我们攻南，要早做准备，厚积薄发。我派我的王子亚瑟，秘密南下中原，既做前哨，也做使节。我们打别国，最好说服南人出兵出力；然后打南人，更要做到胸有成竹。亚瑟，你可以自己挑选随从，但务必轻装简行，不得招人耳目。”

乌瑟刀锋一样的目光扫过帐中，在帐角的青袍上停了一下。亚瑟看得分明，梅林肩胛一僵，像被狮子盯住的鹿。

“梅林是中原人，官话说得好，你也带上他。此去中原，不但要看看朝廷，也要看看草莽。南人傲慢，选将军要看出身；草原人不讲那么多，凡是有英雄的，你都带回来。此后我带兵南征北战，横扫四方，你和莫甘娜是我前锋，你麾下也要有哲别和里昂一样的将军，将来你有一日做了可汗，那就是你自己的铁骑。”

乌瑟盯住儿子，沉默了许久，好像想说什么，但最后只是说：“去吧。马都备好，明天日出就可以南下了。”

等亚瑟回神，青色背影早已出了帐篷。他几步追上，喊住了他。 “梅林，父汗让我们挑兵选将，你说我们要带谁去？”

梅林好像忍着一点笑容，回答道：“我只是你的伴读，问我做什么？你是觉得我护不住你，还要带多少人帮你做饭烧菜吗？”

“你是我的安答。”亚瑟说。

\--------------------------------------------------------------

“你是我的安答。”亚瑟说。

梅林遽然一惊，在长草间一绊，踉跄了两步才站稳。

虽然知道小王子历来谨慎，他还是转头看了看四周，还要出于习惯辩白一句。“我是王子的伴读。”然而心意难藏，脸上早忍不住微笑。

“安答。”亚瑟向来执拗，一点不松口。“你放心，此去中原，我们谨慎行事，不惹事端。你说得对，多一个人就是多一分注意，最好只带一两个从人。但遇危险，我一定护你周全。”

梅林笑容变深，但忍不住逗他，“小王子金枝玉叶，可还是先自保的好。要是想我周全，不如学着自己洗衣做饭，端茶倒水。”

“那怎么行，你就只会做这一件事，我要是抢着做完了，你还做什么？”

两人玩笑一番，撞着肩膀，扭着手臂，一时又不约而同地安静下来。可汗命令不容违抗，但蒙古的小王子隐姓埋名、轻装简行，只为广阔视野、磨炼本领、结识人才、游历中原，即使以乌瑟的运筹帷幄之深远，一时看来也实在太过离奇，二人不由得各自沉思。亚瑟的手停在梅林臂上，指尖下意识地轻敲着节奏。梅林看着他的侧脸，视线忍不住又去描摹他下颌的线条。

‘你是我心空里的太阳，我心夜里的月亮。’梅林想。

‘我七岁那年第一次见你，虽然是草原的夜晚，你的面庞仍然光彩四射，像金色的阳光。我望着你的脸忘了脚步，一头撞倒了公主，才看到火把下一双花豹的绿眸。那天夜里，我问过了师父，跟你睡在了王子帐中。我做了你的伴读，你却让我叫你安答。

‘安答是草原人的结义兄弟，蒙古人重情重义，金兰往往比血亲还要亲厚。你前一刻还像个被宠坏的可汗幼子，满脸骄傲地说我是你的仆从，下一刻就在烛光里笑起来，把一枚纹章压进我的手心。你说，这是你母亲的家传，不是草原的物事。说这上面的龙头是你母亲家族的徽印，虽然家族血脉只剩你这唯一的一支，但还是顶顶重要的信物，只给你的安答。

‘你说，不是王子，是亚瑟。’

远处忽然传来脚步声，还有盖乌斯熟悉的声音，唤他回帐去找母亲。他也知道自己不能久留，明天日出就要出发，今日要赶快作别母亲，收拾行囊，还免不了要听师父训导。

师父做哲别之前，是中原的剑客，但这些事梅林不能说。胡妮丝生性宽厚，爱子笃深，加上梅林从小懂事，母亲几乎从不对他发一点脾气。但唯一一件事、一句话，胡妮丝日日复诵，神情肃穆，因此梅林从七岁起就熟记于心，不敢有半点违抗。

“不能说。”

不能说北上蒙古，不是因为逃荒，而是为了逃难求生。不能说梅林的父亲是声名鹊起的剑客，陷于错信和背叛，被朝廷追杀，重伤受擒，惨死狱中。不能说盖乌斯是父亲的密友，为了结义之情，万里奔袭追上了梅林母子，藏起一身剑术和内功，在蒙古大汗身边做了将官，只为把一身所学都教给义兄的亲儿。不能说亚瑟在学习排兵布阵的时候，自己在悬崖上扎马步、挽剑花；亚瑟在苦练马术和长刀的时候，自己在树林中修习吐纳、锤炼内功；亚瑟在嘲笑他挽弓无力、连雌鹿都射不中的时候，不知道他若是内力一吐，丈外的飞鸟都逃不过他的掌锋。也不能说自己练就一身本领，本是为了替父报仇，但藏起淤青和伤口的时候，越来越强烈的却是保护亚瑟的念头。

而最不能说的，是他床下那本泛黄的册子。七岁那年，他只识得封皮上一个“九”字。苦苦研习九个年头之后，这本中原武人争抢得刀兵相见、血雨腥风的册子早已烂熟于心，与父亲的声音融在了一起。

中原，他七岁起就从未踏足、记忆中只剩下模糊影子的地方。中原，在母亲的故事里，有多美丽、就有多险恶的远方。而明天伴着日出，他和亚瑟就要策马而前，仗剑踏遍大宋醉生梦死的疆土，为亚瑟集结起自己的铁骑——若是来自中原，不如叫做剑骑。

‘你会是草原的王，也会是天下的王。你会带着铁骑驰骋四方，意气风发的笑声回荡在草原上。而我会永远在你左右，护你周全。

‘你是我的安答。’梅林想。


End file.
